


turnaround

by jdphoenix



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdphoenix/pseuds/jdphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She turns on her heel, flips her hair over her shoulder, and walks away, never to look on Mike Buttface Monroe again - at least not kindly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	turnaround

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 25 days of fic.

Jess is the queen of the cold shoulder. You incur her wrath and you will live the rest of your life in an icy wasteland. No exceptions.

“Excuse me,” she says politely to Taylor, who looks understandably shocked. Jess was _just_ gearing up for a great rant about the bullshit grading scale on their English midterms, but something much more important just walked around the corner. She meets Mike Monroe’s eyes, waits the appropriate 1.6 seconds for him to be struck dumb by her cold stare, and says a very firm, “ _No_.”

She turns on her heel, flips her hair over her shoulder, and walks away, never to look on Mike Buttface Monroe again - at least not kindly. She’s very proud of her work, he’ll be feeling that set down for hours.

“Whoa! Jess?” Or he’s _supposed_ to.

She grits her teeth and walks faster, but Mike (damn him) runs and pulls her to a stop around the next corner. There’s no one here, just a bank of elevators and anyone who would be using them should already be in class, so it’s just the two of them. Goodie.

“Hey! What the hell was that?”

She scoffs and focuses on a spot over his right shoulder. It’s blank wall, but it’s definitely more interesting than _him_.

“Jess. Come on. What’s gotten into you?”

She wants to walk away but she’s pretty sure the grip he’s got on her arm is gonna stop her.

“You’re not answering my texts and now you treat me like I’m your dog?”

She huffs out a laugh. A dog is way too good a metaphor for him. Dogs are _loyal_.

He gives her a weak little shake. “Jess! Talk to me! I’ve been trying to get in touch with you ever since- ever since Thanksgiving,” he sighs. His hand falls away from her arm. “You’re taking Emily’s side.”

“Yeah!” she snaps, deciding she can give him a serious verbal beat down and _then_ freeze him out for the rest of time. “Emily’s my _best friend_ and you’ve been what? Cheating on her with some ho bag?”

And Jess doesn’t say it, but he’s been lying to her too. They’ve been hanging out ever since the start of college - not all the time but enough that she should’ve known if he was seeing someone. She thought they were _friends_ and it turns out he’s been running around behind her back like she’s the one he was cheating on. Bastard.

“Wait. What?” Mike asks, looking seriously confused. “I never cheated on Em. I mean, first of all, we agreed we weren’t serious when we said goodbye at the end of summer.”

Jess rolls her eyes. If he honestly thought Emily meant that, he’s an even bigger idiot than she thought.

“And second, I haven’t done anything.” He laughs and runs a hand through his hair. “I wanted to, sure, but I couldn’t, not while I was still ‘with’ Em.”

She swats away one of his quotation-mark hands. “So, lemme get this straight. You couldn’t have cheated on Emily because you weren’t exclusive? But you also didn’t cheat on her because you _were_ exclusive? You can’t have it both ways, buster.”

He grits his teeth when she pokes him in the chest. “ _I didn’t cheat_. You’d know if I had! We’ve been hanging out all semester!”

“Right. Emily told me what you said. That you were ‘in love with someone else’? Please. Is it that redhead in your Calc class? Because she has fat thighs.”

Mike laughs.

“No!” Jess says, stomping her foot. “This is _not funny_ , Michael. This is you being a jerk and cheating on your girlfriend for some fat-thighed bitch and lying to your friend about it! That’s right, you lied to me. That’s the only way you could’ve gotten away with this and so I get to be mad at you too. We are no longer friends. So how do you like that?”

He smiles at her. “I’m okay with that, actually.” And then, in typical Mike Munroe fashion, he does the _weirdest thing_. He kisses her.

Jess isn’t stupid. Every girl in their high school class (hell, ever girl in their high school, period) had a crush on Mike - and a few of the guys too. He’s hot and he’s got a reputation for being well worth the dirty looks from the more jealous hangers-on. And yeah, maybe Jess liked him for like two seconds, but then Emily had him and she put a big old X over his face in her head because no, nope, not going there.

But it turns out, he is a _really_ good kisser. All thoughts of cold shoulders and best friends go out the window because this is _good_. This is _very_ good. And she likes Mike. Not just as a hot body (although, _damn_ ) but as a friend and shit shit shit this is bad.

“This is bad,” she says, backing away. She tries to, anyway. There’s not much room between her and the wall and how did that happen?

“Wow, thanks,” Mike says sarcastically.

She smacks his chest. “Not _that_.”

He brushes her hair away from her face. “Good. ‘Cause I’ve wanted to do that for a while.”

“You have?”

He shrugs. “We’ve been hanging out all semester,” he says again, “who else was I gonna fall for?”

 _Oh_. That's ... actually kind of sweet.

And then he kisses her again. She should stop him.

Now.

Right now.

But she doesn’t.

 


End file.
